


The Damned Shall Rise

by Wilhelmina345



Category: Dracula (TV 2013), The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelmina345/pseuds/Wilhelmina345
Summary: Lady Angelica Wetherby, huntsman for the Order of the Dragon, has her loyalties tested. Will she stand true to herself and her beliefs, or will she succumb to the higher powers at play?





	1. A Deal is Struck

She stood at the window of her study, looking out over the street below as her colleagues made their way to their carriages. It had been another boring meeting, another reminder of what her life now was. Her hand ran over the crimson silk of her coat, the boning of her corset easily felt by her fingers as her mind wandered. Would this be all her life was now, meetings and following orders?

A familiar scent drifted into her nostrils as the door opened and in walked a young maid. "Lady Wetherby, I've brought you tea," the young girl muttered, the fear evident in her voice. How she despised the hired help the Order had assigned to her.

"Place it on the desk, Mary," she mumbled as she waved a hand at the girl. She waited for the door to click shut before she turned back to the room. It was considered simple and plain by her colleagues, but to her it was far too elegant for her taste. It came from growing up on the streets, she supposed. Slowly she began to gather the papers left on the table, placing them carefully back into their proper folders before sliding them back into the drawer they came from. Vampire attacks and extreme cases of Lycanthropy filled the pages they had reviewed. _It's beginning again_ , she thought. It had happened before, when Dracula had shown up in London. She was young then, new to the Order and naive to the corruption of it.

She shuddered at the memories that danced through her mind, a low growl emanating from her chest as she remembered Lady Jayne. Jayne had taken her in, gave her money and purpose. She had also robbed her of her freedom, but she didn't know it at the time. With Jayne's death at the hand of Dracula, she had been named the new Lady Wetherby. She was given the house, the titles, and a high ranking position in the crumbling Order. With each murder at the hands of Dracula, she felt both anger and glee to see it fall apart around her. When the Harkers had finally killed him, she watched as the remaining vampires clamored for power, each wanting to be the new Master. And with the new clamoring of vampires, came the clamoring for power within the Order. Noblemen from across the country forced their way in, using their money and influence to control those that had remained. The Huntsmen like her had quickly been gathered and assessed, those that did not fit the new criteria were quickly disposed of. She was only kept because of her "abilities" as they were often referred to as. " _You have a good nose when it comes to finding vampires,_ " they often quirked at her, mocking her. They never realized just how dangerous she was.

A strange scent drifted into the room and she turned her head to face the door, waiting. Once again Mary opened it with shaking hands and let in a young man. His blonde hair was messy and his clothes where obviously American. Under his coat she could see the bulges of what must be pistols in holsters and judging by his walk she could tell he had a third tucked into the back of his pants. Withdrawing a hand from his pants pocket he extended it towards her. "Lady Wetherby, i'm Tom Sawyer. Rumor has it that you're the one to talk to about a certain problem London is having with blood suckers."

She took his hand firmly, feigning confusion at his statement. "Mr. Sawyer, I must say that I have no idea what you are talking about. Perhaps you have me mistaken with my predecessor. Lady Jayne Wetherby had a reputation that implied she was part of some secret society. I, however, am Lady Angelica Wetherby. She named me her heir in case of her untimely death."

The boy didn't miss a beat. "I was told you might feign ignorance, so I brought along a colleague of mine that i have been told you know. Perhaps her presence will make you feel more comfortable talking about such matters." As he finished speaking, a smell hit her. It was a rancid smell of death. It stuck in her nostrils and she fought to remain stoic. The door opened again and in walked a woman. A woman she hadn't seen in years.

"Ah. So the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen is seeking help from the Order of the Dragon now? And to what do i owe the honor," she spat, Mina's scent burrowing ever deeper into her nostrils. She paced the room now, each second that she remained in the same room with these people agitating her more.

Mina obviously picked up on it and opened the window, remaining there as if she thought it would make the smell go away. "I know you have received the news of the new wave of vampires, but there have also been news of werewolves appearing all over the countryside. I know you are aware, but there is something else you need to know about."

"And what is that?" She tilted her head, her eyes locked firmly on Mina's throat. She did not like being toyed with.

"Your precious Order has been doing experiments. Experiments to create vampire-lycan hybrids." She glanced at Sawyer before looking back at Angelica. "And we believe they've succeeded."

She narrowed her eyes at the vampire by her window. "And what do you want from me? Man power? Information? I am nowhere near as high ranking as Jayne was, you know this."

"Yes," Mina stated, nodding her head slightly as she finally moved from the window to sit in a chair. "But you do have influence among the lower branches. Surely you can gain information from those that are trusted by the uppers."

Angelica ran her finger around the edge of the tea cup that sat on her desk as she observed the two League members in front of her. "You want me to feed the League information. And why would i do that? What do i have to gain from this?"

Mina tilted her head and looked her up and down before she spoke. "I do believe hybrids would be a threat to us all. If they can make hybrids, especially ones they can control, why would they need you?"

A shiver ran up her spine at Mina's words. She was right. If the Order was making vampire-lycan hybrids as some sort of super soldier, everything she had was in danger. Not even her... affliction... would be able to save her. She watched Mina smile slightly as she rose to her feet, striding over to stand in front of her. The woman extended her hand, the same way her colleague had moments before, and Angelica took it. "Traditurus Fac primus ad inferos," she growled, her grip tight on Mina's hand.

Mina nodded her understanding, repeating the phrase in English. "May the first to betray be the first to hell. It would seem we have an understanding, Lady Wetherby. The League looks forward to hearing from you in the future." She let go of Angelica's hand and gestured for Sawyer to follow her, striding towards the door.

"Mina," Angelica called after her as she reached the door. When Mina turned to look at her, she nodded with her head towards the servants quarters. "Do take my maid with you. There is no doubt young Mary was listening the entire time and i do not wish for this conversation to be brought up at our next meeting. Besides, you smell horrible. You really should eat something." She watched Mina nod once and close the door, aware of the woman's quick advance across the hall and through the servants door. Muffled screams could be heard, but then silence crept over the house. _The calm before the storm,_ she thought. _A war is upon us. And a deal has been struck._


	2. Confessions

Her feet padded silently against the uneven cobblestones as she made her way through one dark alley after another. She had been walking for an hour, doubling back and travelling down pathways she didn't need to in case she was being followed. She kept her file tucked safely under her coat, her hand occasionally running over it to ensure it was still there. Eventually she arrives at her destination after an hour and a half of walking. The building she approaches had once been a brothel, but was now considered an abandoned establishment where no one lived. She, however, knew better. Gently pushing the door open, she slipped inside and made her way behind the bar. There was no light inside, but her feet guided her out of memory to the hidden door. She squinted as she slipped through, her eyes temporarily blinded by the light. Before her stood familiar faces, each tense as they waited for her arrival.   
"Marie, you and the girls don't have to be present," Angelica stated as she surveyed the five women standing alongside the wall to her left. Each of them wore a pendant showing they were part of the Order, but she knew where their real loyalties lie. This was her pack, her family. These women would follow her to the ends of the Earth if she asked.  
"We want to be here, Angelica. It's all of us, or none of us. That is what we agreed when we joined the Order. Nothing will change that," Marie stated, her eyes never leaving the vampire on the other side of the room.   
When Angelica turned to look at the League, she noticed that it wasn't just Mina and Sawyer this time. Against the bookshelf stood a red-headed man in a well-tailored, yet dusty suit. He held himself properly, but his face had a worn look to it, as if he hadn't slept in years. "You must be Dr. Henry Jekyll," she stated, forcibly drawing his attention to her.  
He seemed jumpy, his hand fiddling with something in his vest pocket as his head snapped around to look at her. "And you are Lady Angelica Wetherby. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed his head respectfully before it snapped to the side, his eyes closing and his face contorting as if he were in pain.  
Angelica's pack growled at the sudden movement, but she raised her hand to halt them taking action. "We are not here to fight. We are here to share information." She reaches into her coat and pulls out the file, handing it off to Sawyer who stood nearest her. "That is a list of all the laboratories, safe houses, and establishments owned by the Order of the Dragon. There is also a list of all the scientists employed with the Order." She looks Mina in the eyes as she sighs. "I have heard nothing of hybrids, Mina. Are you sure that is what they are doing? If you are wrong-"  
"We're not wrong," Mina barks, cutting her off. "There's a reason they're keeping you and your pack out of Southern London. They don't want you in the way."   
As Angelica opened her mouth to give her opinion, Dr. Jekyll's voice cut through the room, though it was barely more than a whisper. "Please do not fight with each other. We cannot afford to be enemies. If we turn out to be wrong, then no harm has come from this. But if we are right, and we refused to work together, there could be innocent blood on our hands."  
Angelica sighed and nodded in agreement with the man's hushed plea. "You are right, Doctor. We must keep a level head. I apologize for my skepticism, but I am merely looking out for my pack. If i am found out, we all fall."  
Dr. Jekyll nods in understanding and turns to fully face her. "I couldn't help but notice that you just referred to your companions as your 'pack'. May i ask why?" His tired features scrunched again, but this time out of curiosity. The hand that fidgeted in his pocket stilled, and for the first time since she entered the room, he seemed calm.  
Angelica's pack, however, tensed and shifted their gazes to her. With a small smile on her face, Angelica turned to face Mina and gestured towards the door. Without a word, the vampire slipped out into the abandoned bar area and shut the door behind her, leaving Sawyer and Henry in the small room with her and her girls. The men tensed, Sawyer's hand slipping towards the concealed weapons at his side. "Easy now gentlemen," Angelica cooed, raising her hands out to the sides. "Mina stepped out for her safety. Edith there at the end is still quite new to the whole self-control thing. We don't need problems to stem from a simple demonstration."   
"A demonstration of what," Sawyer asked, his hand still resting under his coat.  
"Of why the Order allowed the late Jayne Wetherby to introduce six whores into the vampire hunting business." Nimbly she unfastened the buttons down her coat, slipping it off and tossing it onto the floor. She did the same for her blouse and skirts and finally her corset, stripping down to her chemise and bloomers, much to the shock of the men before her. With a final deep breath she closed her eyes and let her beast take her. Bones cracked and joints popped as she changed, her body contorting every which way. Her head shot back as her jaw muscles increased and her teeth elongated, a groan of pain escaping her lips as she continued to shift. Nails turned into claws and ears grew to points, the woman no longer being human, but wolf-like in appearance. When she finally was able to open her eyes again, the men had moved to stand near the door, both trying but ultimately failing to hide the panic and confusion on their faces.   
"You're.... a werewolf," Sawyer choked out, his hand now placed firmly on his gun.  
"A Lycan, more accurately," Marie corrected, her brown eyes rolling in their sockets as she spoke. "And before you ask, yes there is a difference. Three different ones, to be exact. Werewolf, Lycanthrope, and Lycan. Each is a different level of," she paused and looked over at Angelica as she transformed back to her human form. "What word am i looking for?"  
Angelica grabbed up her corset before answering. "Evolution, i suppose." She dresses and moves past the gentlemen, opening the door and beckoning Mina inside. "Werewolves are raw savagery, with no control over their changes. They are the monsters of legend we were all warned about as children. Lycanthropes have a bit more control over when they change, except for the full moon when they and their more savage brethren lose their minds. Lycans, like myself and my ladies here, have complete control over when we change. Although the smell of vampires can influence us to transform."  
Dr. Jekyll stood thoughtful for a moment before gesturing at her. "Are the physical appearances different in any way? Your transformation wasn't as dramatic as the tales always make it sound."   
"That's because werewolves are the ones that influence those tales," snapped a voice from the corner. Angelica turned and shot young Colleen a look, her eyes locking on her friends hazel ones. "It's true though. Werewolves are the stereotype, with Lycanthropes being smaller and their faces less wolf-like, and Lycans being the far more subtle change."  
"This is why we need them," Mina stated, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at her companions. Who better to help take down werewolf-vampire hybrids than a pack of Lycans that have been trained to hunt vampires?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to get the second chapter up! My muse abandoned me for a while and then life decided to kick my butt a bit. BUT, i should hopefully be able to crank stuff out a bit faster now. Crossing fingers!


End file.
